Eternity
by AtemuSoul
Summary: [Mortal Kombat, the first Movie] [Johnny StormRayden] Uh...I guess it's PWP Plot, What Plot because the plot is all but non existent.


**Title: Eternity**

**Author: Heather**

**Rating: FRAO**

**Fandom: Mortal Kombat**

**Pairing: Johnny Storm/Rayden**

**Prompt: #12-Tattoo**

**Challenge: 30 Random Kisses on Livejournal**

**Notes: The second movie doesn't exist in my world yet, so it never happened.**

**That tattoo always piqued his interest**

**A beautiful jade and silver dragon on his lover's shoulder-blade seemed to gleam in both the sunlight and moonlight, and seemed to taunt him everytime they made out.**

**He's asked repeatedly where Rayden got the tattoo but Rayden never replied, and Johnny never forced an answer. It was still beautiful though, lifelike even, to a point.**

**Then, one day it was gone. Johnny had been cooking breakfast when Rayden walked in shirtless and there was no dragon tattoo on Rayden's shoulder-blade. Before Johnny could ask though, Rayden had him up against the counter, kissing him deeply, claiming him almost.**

**"Rayden, what?" gasped Johnny before moaning as Rayden tore his shirt open and nipped at his left nipple. Soon, the constant pleasure/pain of Rayden's bites had Johnny all but weak with need, testament given by his rock-hard cock.**

**"Ray, please," Johnny begged, and screamed when Rayden took Johnny in his mouth, (his pants somehow around his ankles) the slight pressure and moist warmness taking him over the edge. By the time consciousness returned, he was on the couch beside Rayden, who was gently, but firmly, stroking himself to completion.**

**Smirking, Johnny reached over and stroked Rayden, startling him.**

**  
"Johnny..." Rayden warned, his hips already pushing his cock into Johnny's firm grasp.**

**  
"Let me," soothed Johnny, his grasp tightened slightly by Rayden's hand over his. Watching Rayden's face, rather than his hands, Johnny waited until Rayden was on the cusp before twisting his wrist at the same time he kissed him. Swallowing Rayden's shout of completion, Johnny broke the kiss and looked down at his semen-covered hand. Curious, Johnny licked his hand, grinning as he realized Rayden's cum is sweet, not salty. Hearing Rayden's stifled moan, Johnny grinned and quickly cleaned his hand, laughing outright at Rayden's tortured expression. Grabbing a blanket, Johnny curled up beside Rayden and looked at him.**

**"Not that I mind," said Johnny. "But you could've just told me not to ask about it."**

**  
"I owe you an explanation," replied Rayden.**

**"Not if it's this painful for you," murmured Johnny.**

**"3,000 years ago I had a lover," started Rayden, wrapping his arm around Johnny's waist. "And I thought it was forever, because she had marked me with that dragon tattoo. Amongst the gods, marking someone with a tattoo, especially a dragon tattoo, means it's forever between you and your lover. However, for some reason she would not allow me to mark her with my own tattoo. I found out, months later, that she marked me to make me impotent and to outcast me from the pantheon."**

**"Outcast?" asked Johnny, furious at his lover's ex and wishing he could get ahold of her.**

**"I was marked, but my lover wasn't. They thought that I had blackmailed her into marking me, because once you're marked, no one else may have you. They also believed I had marked her to bind her to me for eternity. It made for a hellious existence."**

**"But why would she do that?" asked Johnny, confused. "It makes no sense."**

**  
"To her, it made perfect sense," replied Rayden. "It was revenge, pure and simple. I had dated her sister and when her sister dumped me, I suppose she thought I had dumped her sister. Marking me and having me ridiculed among the gods was her revenge, for only she could take it off and she would not."**

**  
"Then how did you lose the tattoo?" asked Johnny.**

**"Our Queen returned two days ago from a 5,000 year hiatus. Unlike her consort, she believed me when I told her the whole truth and took the tattoo off," said Rayden. "She was the only one who could beside my ex."**

**"Oh," said Johnny. "What will your ex do?"**

**  
"I do not know," Rayden sighed. "Nor do I particularly care. She cannot mark me again, and I have no plans on returning to the pantheon anytime soon."**

**"Will she end up fighting your Queen for you?" asked Johnny. Rayden shook his head no.**

**  
"She won't risk the dishonor that will come with it," said Rayden. Satisfied, Johnny straddled Rayden's lap and grinned when he felt his lover begin to harden. "Gods Johnny," He moaned. "Are you that insatiable?"**

**  
"Ray," began Johnny. "We've done all but anal sex and I am assuming it was your mark with that she-devil that stopped you from going that far-"**

**  
"In truth, it's only part of the reason," said Rayden.**

**  
"Part?" asked Johnny. **

**"Anal sex, particularly amongst male pairings, marks a change in a relationship. In fact, it marks the relationship as permanent. If I took you, I would mark you as mine and I do not think you are ready for such a bond," said Rayden.**

**"I believe I am," replied Johnny. "What do I have to do?"**

**  
"You do realize that this will be permanent," said Rayden carefully. "It's an unbreakable marriage. Your soul will be bound to mine."**

**"What. Do. I. Have. To. Do?" Johnny asked, undulating against Rayden with every word. Snarling, Rayden grabbed Johnny, pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply, claiming him. When the kiss broke, Johnny realized that they had somehow gotten into their bedroom.**

**"Last time," Rayden warned. "Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," replied Johnny. He then yelped as he was thrown ontop of the bed before bursting out into laughter, which deepened when Rayden looked at him, utterly confused. "Sex should be fun, god of mine."**

**  
"I am beginning to realize that," said Rayden before he crawled into bed ontop of Johnny. Smiling softly, Johnny pulled Rayden into a gentle kiss, moaning as Rayden's hands gently, but firmly, pinched and caressed his nipples. Body arching up towards the god, both moaned when their aching erections pressed together, the slight pressure nearly undoing them both.**

**"Any...special...ceremony?" Johnny gasped out, keening softly in disappointment when Rayden froze at the question.**

**"No," says Rayden, tight control heard in his voice. "But I must mark you."**

**"Any special place?" asked Johnny, slowly regaining control over his arousal.**

**"No," replied Rayden, also gaining control over his arousal. "It's dependant on where the receiver wants it, but remember, you'll have to show it to the Queen when she asks."**

**"Over my heart," said Johnny, daring Rayden to comment. He just nodded before placing his hand over Johnny's chest. A bright blue light covered his and Johnny's chest. Sharp plain shot through Johnny's chest but it faded just as quickly. As Rayden pulled his hand away, arousal shot through Johnny, along with the overwhelming need to have Rayden inside him.**

**  
"Ray!" gasped Johnny before moaning in relief as Rayden entered him, pain all but non-existent due to Rayden's powers.**

**/Hold on/ Johnny heard in his mind seconds before Rayden pulled out until only the head of his cock was left inside Johnny. Whimpering in loss, Johnny's whimper turned into a gasping moan as Rayden entered him, his hips thrusting up to meet Rayden's. Soon, only the sound of flesh hitting flesh, moans, and whimpers are heard in the room as the god of rain, thunder, and lightning brought his lover to the edge and over.**

**Minutes, hours, seconds later, Johnny awakened from his fall into mindless bliss to see Rayden had left the room but had the decency to cover him with a light blanket. Hearing the sounds of an argument forming in his living room, Johnny slid out of bed and quietly opened the bedroom door to see a half-naked woman with long brown hair glaring at his lover. Seeing her, Johnny could see why his Rayden fell for her and if it wasn't for his new tattoo, he'd be wary. Honestly, all he felt was anger towards the woman for daring to hurt his lover.**

**Grabbing a sheet, Johnny carelessly tossed it around his body before walking out of the room, his sapphire blue dragon tattoo easily seen.**

**"Ray?" He asked, walking straight into Rayden's arms. He didn't miss the relieved look in Rayden's eyes and is very glad he came out when he did. "Who is she?"**

**  
"This your catamite?" sneered the woman, missing the tattoo completely. In reply, Rayden ran his fingers down Johnny's neck and chest, deliberately going over the tattoo. The woman's eyes followed and she shrieked in outrage upon seeing the tattoo. "I marked you!"**

**"She took it off," Rayden said coldly. No need to tell the woman who 'she' was. "Now, why are you here Nessa? You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me."**

**  
"I will contest this," snarled Nessa. "Trust me on that Rayden!" She disappeared in a burst of red rose petals.**

**"Nessa, Goddess of Love and Passion," Rayden replied to Johnny's unasked question. "Yes, she was my ex."**

**"What did she mean, contest?" asked Johnny.**

**"I am not su-" Rayden began before he and Johnny found themselves in a beautiful throne room, Nessa grinning at them triumphantly from her spot beside a 17, 18 year old female.**

**  
"Rayden, God of Thunder, Lightning, and Rain, and his fuck toy, a mortal," sneered Nessa.**

**"I know who they are," said the teenager quietly, a reprimand in her voice. Johnny watched her, feeling like he knew her somehow but not recognizing her at all. She had waist length silver hair and depthless black eyes that seemed to hold every secret in the universe. She was dressed in a simple blue jean mini-skirt, and a white spagetti-strap tank top. "Are you presenting a lover, consort, or mate?"**

**"My mate," said Rayden respectfully. "He has my insignia over his heart."**

**  
"Show me," ordered the girl. Obeying, Johnny lowered the sheet to reveal a beautiful sapphire and silver dragon curled up over his heart, alertness seemingly appearing in the dragon's eyes.**

**"It's a fake," Nessa growled. The girl only looked at her and Nessa quieted.**

**/Ray, who is this girl/ Johnny asked through their mental link.**

**"I am Arianna, Chaos Goddess and ruler of the gods," said the girl as she stood. "Johnny Storm, do you honestly love Rayden?"**

**  
"Yes..." said Johnny slowly, wondering where Arianna was going with this.**

**  
"Then hear and obey!" Arianna said. "Immortality I grant upon the mortal Johnny Storm and I offically sanction this binding."**

**Bright silver light engulfed Johnny and when it died, both Johnny and Rayden were back in their apartment.**

**"Welcome home love," grinned Rayden. Johnny just looked at him before bursting into laughter.**

**  
"Welcome home indeed," Johnny laughed.**

**The End**


End file.
